Tankers
There are many different types of tankers on the Island of Sodor used to carry various kinds of liquids. They usually have had very little influence in stories. They are also referred to as wagons '''or trucks''' and were only depicted with faces in the fourth season episode, Toad Stands By. Tankers There are black, white, brown, silver, grey, and yellow tankers used to carry various liquids. Trivia * The faces on the tankers were reused from the Slate Trucks. * A yellow tanker in a Railway Series illustration is the only time a tanker has been seen with a face in the books. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (only in Asia and Australia with a face) * Wind-up Trains (Asia only) Gallery File:Tankers.png|Faceless ToadStandsBy50.png|A tanker with a face ToadStandsBy75.png File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS4.PNG|A tanker with a face as seen in The Railway Series Fuel Tankers The fuel tankers are painted yellow with pictures of fire in red diamonds and "SODOR FUEL" in black on both sides. They are used to transport fuel. In the thirteenth season, the words "Sodor Fuel" were removed and a red gas can has taken their place. Trivia * Fuel has also been transported in black tankers, and yellow tankers without any labels. * The title "Sodor Fuel" is an in-joke. Apparently it was supposed to sound like "Sod off, you all." * One fuel tanker model used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (still available in various parts of Asia) * TrackMaster * Bachmann * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with an oil and milk tanker) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Tomix * Märklin * My First Thomas * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan and Australia only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Busy Bee James; discontinued) * Lionel Trains Gallery File:BuzzyBees1.png File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenMavisandFuelCar.png|Wooden Railway Mavis and Fuel Car File:HornbySodorFuelTanker.jpg|Hornby File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Bachmann File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:TomixFuelTanker.jpg|Tomix File:MyFirstThomasFuelTanker.jpg|My First Thomas File:TOMYPercyOriginal.jpg|TOMY Percy with Mail coach and Fuel Tanker File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|TrackMaster RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterDieselWithFuelTanker.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel with Fuel Tanker File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Percy with Fuel Tanker and truck File:PlarailBellePrototype.jpg|Plarail Belle prototype with Tar and Fuel Tankers File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:TomicaFuelTanker.jpg|Tomica File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TEC with Milk Tanker File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Tomica Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker, and truck File:Tar and Fuel Tanker.jpg|Take Along with Tar Tanker Tar Tankers Tar Tankers are painted black with "TAR" written on the sides in white. They are used for transportation of tar across the North Western Railway. James once crashed into some after losing control of his trucks. Trivia * Eight tar tanker models are on display at Drayton Manor. * In Toad Stands By, several tar tankers can be seen with narrow gauge truck faces. Merchandise * ERTL (with milk tanker; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale; HO discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Tomica * Boss (with Diesel 10; discontinued) Gallery File:DirtyObjectsRS4.png File:DirtyObjects42.png File:DirtyObjects53.png|The back of a tar tanker File:DirtyObjects52.png|James destroying a tar tanker File:DirtyObjects19.png File:TrustThomas49.png File:ToadStandsBy11.png|Tar tankers with faces File:MakeSomeoneHappy11.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff18.png|Tar tankers in the tenth season File:Thomas'FrostyFriend2.png File:DayOutWithThomasTroublesomeTruckAndTarTanker.png|A Tanker with a Troublesome Truck at a Days Out with Thomas event File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|Tar tankers at Drayton Manor File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|TOMY BoCo with truck and tar tanker File:TOMYTrackMasterBoCo2007.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterStanleyAndTarTanker.jpg File:PlarailBellePrototype.jpg|Plarail Belle prototype with Tar and Fuel Tankers File:BachmannTarTanker.gif|Bachmann File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Bachmann large scale File:HornbyTarTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Wind-uptartanker.jpg|Wind-up File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Tomica Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker, and truck File:DeAgostiniTartanker.jpg|De Agostini File:Tar_and_Fuel_Tanker.jpg|Take Along Oil Tankers The oil tankers are painted black with "OIL" in white on the side. There are also a number of older, dirtier oil tankers that can be seen around Sodor. The utmost care must be taken with these in case of fire, as James once found out when his tankers caught fire. Up until Hero of the Rails, the oil tankers just said "OIL" but this was changed to an oil rig with oil coming out of it on a golden circle. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (red and light-up silver) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; reintroduced 2013) * Bachmann (both versions) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with a fuel and milk tanker) * Lionel Trains * Tomica * TrackMaster Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach8.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach10.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet31.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting2.png|James pulling the Oil Tankers File:HideAndPeep70.png File:HenryGetsItWrong48.png File:DisappearingDiesels56.png File:SamsonatYourService24.png File:ToadandtheWhale7.png File:Oil_tanker.png|2005 Wooden Railway prototype File:Take-n-PlayOilTanker.jpg|Take-n-Play File:HornbyOilTanker.jpg|Hornby File:BachmannOilTanker.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannHOnewOilTanker.jpg|Re-designed Bachmann File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaOilTanker.jpg|Tomica File:OilTankerHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|An Oil Tanker at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan Milk Tankers The Milk Tankers are painted white with "TIDMOUTH MILK" in blue on the sides. They are used to carry milk from local farms to the dairy at Elsbridge. Toby collects one from the dairy each morning on his way to Anopha with the quarrymen, and leaves it at Ffarquhar to be loaded. After being loaded, the van is coupled behind Clarabel and taken to the dairy on Thomas' first train. While Thomas was away having his front mended, a Diesel railcar named Daisy was brought to do his work. Daisy, who was then a lazy sort, did mind, and refused to pull the van, and so much to their annoyance Toby and Percy had to make special trips to deliver the milk. However, now that Daisy has learnt sense, she sometimes takes the milk instead of Thomas. From Misty Island Rescue onwards, the words "TIDMOUTH MILK" have been replaced by a logo of a cow in a blue circle. Trivia * Three milk wagons are currently on display at Drayton Manor. * In the first and second seasons, due to budget limitations the milk tankers were painted half white and half black, the black side being used for oil and tar tankers. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued; with a tar tanker) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (with Diesel) (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with a fuel and oil tanker) * Lionel Trains (discontinued) * Tomica (with Percy) * My First Thomas * De Agostini (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Emily; discontinued) Gallery File:EdwardandGordon26.png|Milk Tankers in the first season File:TroublesomeTrucks6.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain9.png File:Daisy18.png File:Percy'sPredicament5.png|Percy and a tanker File:ChickensToSchool58.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle74.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle75.png File:EdwardTheHero60.png|Milk tankers in CGI File:MilkTankersDraytonManor.jpg|Two milk tankers at Drayton Manor File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg File:MilkTankerinMagazines.jpg|The milk tanker as it appears in magazines File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenMilkTanker.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2014woodenmilktanker.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongMilkTanker.jpg|Take-Along File:MyFurstThomasTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|My First Thomas with red lettering File:TomyDiesel.jpg|Diesel with Milk Tanker File:TrackMasterS.C.RuffeyandTrucks.PNG|Trackmaster File:HornbyMilkTanker.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyRedTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|Hornby with red lettering File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Bachmann large scale File:LionelTidmouthMilkTankCar.jpg|Lionel File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica 2012 Percy with milk tanker, grey truck, and cattle truck File:DiAgostiniTidmouthMilk.PNG|De Agostini File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TEC File:Wind-upMilkTanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail Raspberry syrup Tankers These wagons are painted dark red with raspberries pictured on the sides. A model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. One only appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) Gallery File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg File:MotorRoadAndRailRaspberrySyrupTanker.png|Plarail File:HornbyRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Hornby File:RedesigndBachmannraspberrytanker.png|Bachmann File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale Cream Tankers These wagons are painted cream with milk churns pictured on the sides. The models are currently on display at Drayton Manor. It first appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas. Merchandise * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Asia only) Gallery File:TooHotForThomas13.png File:TooHotForThomas33.png File:TooHotForThomas44.png File:TooHotForThomas54.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png|Cream tankers in CGI File:EdwardTheHero60.png File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg StepneyModel5.jpeg File:HornbyCreamTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Bachmann File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|Redesigned Bachmann File:BachmannLargeScaleCreamTanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale Water Tankers These wagons carry water and are painted sky blue. They first appeared in the nineteenth season episode, Toad and the Whale. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal and search and rescue centre versions; normal version discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail * Interactive Learning Railway Gallery File:ToadandtheWhale52.png File:ToadandtheWhale102.png File:WoodenRailwayWaterTanker.JPG|Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterWaterTanker.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|TrackMaster Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterDieselHelpsOut.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel Helps Out File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkSalty'sSodorZooNightExhibit.jpg|Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit File:TOMYBelle.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:InteractiveLearningRailwayWaterTanker.jpg|Interactive Railway Jam Tankers Jam Tankers (known as Jelly Wagons in North America) carry jam. They are painted silver. They only appeared in the ninth season episode, Respect for Gordon, in which Gordon collided into them. Gallery File:RespectforGordon43.png File:RespectforGordon46.png File:RespectforGordon53.png Toffee Tankers Toffee Tankers (known as Taffy Wagons in North America) are painted orange. One appeared in the tenth season episode "Sticky Toffee Thomas". Gallery File:StickyToffeeThomas41.png File:StickyToffeeThomas43.png File:StickyToffeeThomas44.png File:StickyToffeeThomas60.png File:StickyToffeeThomas69.png File:StickyToffeeThomas72.png Diesel Tankers Diesel tankers carry diesel fuel. They are painted black with a red triangle on the sides. They first appeared in the magazine story, Magpie Mavis. In the eighteenth season, diesel fuel is transported by oil tankers. Merchandise * Take Along Gallery File:Take-n-PlayOilTanker.jpg See Also * Category:Images of Tankers Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks